


Evening Escapades

by Downtoncat



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downtoncat/pseuds/Downtoncat
Summary: When the lights go down at Downton, Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent certainly know how to enjoy each other’s company - secretly, of course. Be a fly on the wall and see how they spend five nights together in five short porn fics.Set sometime post their make up in s3 – but it’s au where Jimmy is embracing his gay, not going astray or being shooed away.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought they’d never leave,” Jimmy said as he closed the door and melted into Thomas’s embrace. Their lips met, hungry and eager. Spending every day around each other, only being allowed to look but not _touch_ (until night time, at least) was a torture – but the secrecy and danger of their escapades did have a special kind of appeal.

Thomas’s palm gently cupped Jimmy’s cheek, while Jimmy’s hands were, in a naughty fashion, already exploring below Thomas’s waist. He gently bit Thomas’s bottom lip where he had a thin scar from _that_ unfortunate incident, then took his soft lips between his own, kissing them lazily.

They were both completely worn out from dinner. Some important rich toff had paid the family a visit and the Crawleys had gone all out with the preparations. Mrs Patmore had been so busy and stressed all day that she was snapping at anyone who dared as much as set foot into the kitchen. Even Mr Carson had indulged in a few huffs and puffs and an eye-roll or two during the daily preparations for the elaborate dinner party.

But now that was over and done with, and Thomas and Jimmy finally had a moment to themselves. Their desire to be together was wrestling only with a mutual desire to crash down and sleep a thousand years.

They kissed and gradually undid each other’s clothes. When Jimmy managed to free Thomas’s neck from his starched collar and bow-tie, he mouthed at it, proceeding to kiss it devotedly. Even sweaty, Thomas smelled good – perhaps he even smelled a bit better _because_ of the sweat, Jimmy thought to himself.

“Should be illegal,” he mumbled between the kisses.

“What should?” Thomas wondered.

Jimmy stepped closer, pinning Thomas between his thigh and the wall, so that his erection was straining against Thomas’s hip. “How quickly you can make me hard,” he replied in a husky voice. Even though Thomas could not see it, he could feel Jimmy’s grin. “ _And_ how they had us slaving for that Lord Whatshisname, that should be illegal too,” Jimmy added.

“Marquess,” Thomas corrected him while undoing his braces. “He outranks them, that’s why they had us bending over backwards for him.”

“Hmm, well bending _forwards_ is much more fun."

 _Cheeky,_ thought Thomas, looking into Jimmy's lustful, mischievous eyes.

They stumbled over towards the bed and Thomas crawled over Jimmy, pressing slow kisses behind his ear; he knew how much Jimmy loved that. They kissed and stroked and caressed each other for a while, but somehow they just ended up in one another’s warm embrace, no further.

“I want you, but god I'm so bloody tired," Jimmy mumbled, a hint of disappointment in his voice. _Even if it’s a hundredth time, I want it to be special, not just for the sake of it._

Thomas gave him a loving and appreciative smile.

“Let's just go lie down then,” he suggested with a wink. “We don’t need to make _every_ night a wild one.”

Jimmy nodded and pressed a peck on Thomas's cheek. He fully undressed and so did Thomas, and they quickly washed in the basin in the corner of Thomas's room, helping each other with the task; Thomas caressed Jimmy’s body with a soft towel, stroking all the way from Jimmy’s broad, golden shoulders, down the curve of his spine and to the small of his back. Then they hopped under the covers, snuggling closely together. Jimmy rested his head on Thomas's chest – it was his favourite spot in world. He ran his fingers over the layer of soft black hair of Thomas’s chest.

He felt a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you," Thomas whispered, and Jimmy closed his eyes. "Mmm, love you too,” he added with a content purr. “Will you set the alarm? Set it for four thirty, just to be sure,” he instructed, but then changed his mind. “Wait- make it four _forty_.”

Thomas smirked. “Not four forty-four?”

Jimmy lifted up his head and looked at Thomas with a sleepy, yet pleased expression. He smoothed down a lock of Thomas’s hair that was falling over his eyes. “Nah, we’ll need those four minutes,” he said, the corners of his lips twisting upwards flirtatiously.

* * *

Thomas was awoken in an unusual manner: by a pleasant sensation below his abdomen. He opened his eyes, realizing that his lower half was already much more awake that his mind.

“Good morning.” Jimmy gave him a seductive smirk. He was leaning on his elbow over him, and as Thomas looked down he _noticed_ what he was already _feeling_ – Jimmy’s hand stroking his half-hard cock. He could feel Jimmy’s own erection pressing against his hip. _How effective._

“Jimmy what are you-?”

“Told you you’d need to spare a few minutes.” Jimmy left a quick kiss on Thomas’s chest, his hand down below picking up the pace. “Time to make up for yesterday.”

With a satisfied moan Thomas rested his head back on the pillow. He let the spontaneity of the moment sweep him away. “You never cease to surprise me, Jimmy Kent,” he smirked, hoping that his voice didn't reveal how truly desperate for the other man’s touch he was.

Jimmy’s breaths synchronized with Thomas’s rapid, shallow breathing. He enjoyed seeing him come undone, and Thomas loved seeing Jimmy like this; those beautiful lips, slightly parted, dishevelled golden curls, and a desire in his eyes.

As Jimmy licked his lips, Thomas felt his body give in to the pleasure. His muscles tensed, he muffled a moan and soared far away from Downton. Just him and his darling Jimmy. Just the two of them, together in that wonderful moment.

Overcome by the sight in front of him, Jimmy quickly reached down to his own crotch and stroked himself to an almost immediate orgasm.

Thomas took a moment to regain his senses, then looked down between them and the bashful smile on his face became somewhat of a frown. “You should ’ve let me.”

Jimmy lay down next to him, exhaling a very pleased breath. “Don’t worry," he said, turning to Thomas and giving him a coy smile. "You can make up for it tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What took you so long?” Jimmy hissed impatiently as Thomas quietly closed the door of his bedroom and locked it.

“Couldn't risk it,” he replied, grabbing a chair to bolt the door for good measure. “The old goat was taking a bath or something. You know he'd hear me leaving my room and crossing the hall from there.”

Mr Carson in a bath. Jimmy frowned and shook his head to get rid of that mental image. “Ok, forget I asked-” he was saying, but his eyes landed on the small bottle that Thomas was clutching in his hands.

Thomas noticed what Jimmy was looking at – was there a glimmer of excitement in his eyes? _I sure hope so,_ he thought and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, now I'm here...” he said in a low tone, just above a whisper, stepping closer and running his fingers teasingly down Jimmy's cotton night-shirt. “...and I'll _gladly_ make up to you for this morning.”

Jimmy realized that his throat was suddenly dry, and his body was overcome by a warm sensation of anticipation.

Thomas set aside the bottle and took Jimmy in his arms instead. They kissed and grew breathless, and after their clothes were all strewn across the floor and their hands had the freedom of exploring one another’s bare skin, Thomas picked up the bottle again and poured some of the oil down Jimmy’s lower back. He let it drip down between the cleft of his buttocks, and made sure to prepare Jimmy for what was to come next.

“Go on, then,” said Jimmy impatiently after a few moments, arching his back and looking over his shoulder seductively.

Thomas eased into it, as he always did, enjoying Jimmy’s melodic – albeit muffled – moans along the way. “Like the first time,” he commented, remembering their rather awkward first encounter.

“First time I thought you were going to split me in half,” Jimmy admitted with a chuckle that turned into a soft moan as Thomas pushed inside.

“Oh, you think very poorly of me,” Thomas replied in mock disappointment. “I do my best-” he anchored himself on Jimmy’s hips and pushed in again, slowly and deeply, “-not to break what I love.”

Jimmy let out a satisfied sigh, then turned back to meet Thomas’s lips with his own. “Always the rom- _ahh-_ ntic.”

Thomas pulled Jimmy closer, pressing his own chest flush against Jimmy’s back, and then he kissed down his neck.

Jimmy was getting lost in the sensation provided by Thomas’s warm mouth and by the far more scandalous things happening lower down. A whimper escaped him.

“ _Thomas,_ hnn-”

“Shh!” Thomas whispered into his ear sharply, pausing for a second. “Fuck, your moans are sexy – but love, if you don’t shut up, we’re both done.”

Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh at this, though he was dangerously close to crying out from pleasure. As Thomas moved faster, sensation spread like fireworks through Jimmy’s body. He panted and trembled, and he could feel Thomas throbbing inside him. His pleasure came in waves, which Thomas was a master of navigating. Jimmy came in a wanton state, with Thomas’s palm on his erection and his hard-on still inside him. Thomas followed mere seconds later; seeing Jimmy in a state of euphoria always sent him over the edge.

They fell onto the bed, their heavy breaths of satisfaction pervading the silence around them. They lay there for a moment, but the heat from their bodies soon proved insufficient at keeping the cold December air at bay.

Through the window, they watched the snow fall in a thick white curtain.

“Can't wait for summer,” Thomas commented as they snuggled together under the pile of blankets, finding harbour in each other's warm embrace.

“We should take a couple of days off, go to the beach when it's warm again,” suggested Jimmy, drawing little circles on Thomas's chest. “The sea, fresh air and a few strolls - you know, instead of Mr Carson's nagging and Downton’s musky halls.”

Thomas smiled bashfully and hugged Jimmy tighter. “We'll go. We'll make it our little get-away.”

“Oh, and we must get ice cream,” Jimmy added with the excitement of a child. “I'll buy you a cone.”

Thomas smirked and replied in mock rejection: “Thanks, Mr Kent, but I think I can buy me own ice cream.”

Jimmy got the reference and pinched Thomas's skin. “Oi, suit yourself then. Just thought I could do something nice for my Thomas, but if that's a no...”

Thomas grinned and pressed a kiss on Jimmy's dishevelled hair. He smelled like soap and fresh linen. “Who needs ice cream when I've got you?”

“Good point.” Jimmy lifted himself up on his elbows so that his lips could meet Thomas's for a couple of little, gentle, angel kisses.

“You know, winter’s fine for now. I don't mind the cold,” Jimmy said in almost a whisper.

“Mm?”

He snuggled up closer and wrapped his arms around Thomas. “Great excuse for cuddling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one. Next chapter coming on 1st August! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> horny boys interrupted...

Jimmy’s shirt landed on the floor, joining his bowtie and waistcoat. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and their hands eagerly explored the plains of each other’s bodies.

It had been well over a week since they were last together; they rarely risked it every night but even so – a week was a long time to spend sleeping alone in your own bed which was, despite its underwhelming size, too big now that they had experienced the sweetness of sharing a cot.

Thomas kissed Jimmy’s collarbone while his warm hands reached back, tracing up his spine, then down again, dipping into the cleft between Jimmy’s soft buttocks.

They kissed and kissed until Thomas was shirtless too and his trousers were dropped down to his ankles. Jimmy was already kneeling down, a devilish spark in his eyes and a smug smile on his face-

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both Thomas and Jimmy instantly froze and their eyes met in horror.

“Mr Barrow?” Alfred’s muffled voice called from the other side of the door. “Are you there?”

“Shit!” Jimmy hissed in a whisper, while Thomas hastened to frantically pull up his trousers. His hands were as useless at the task as if they were made of jelly.

“What the hell is beanpole doing here?!” 

“I don’t know- just go- get- _HIDE!_ ” Thomas instructed and called to the footman in the hallway: “Just a moment, Alfred!”

Jimmy's eyes widened in disbelief. “Why did you answer, he would’ve gone away if he thought you weren’t here!” he hissed, standing there awkwardly, clutching his shirt to his chest.

“Where else would I be at this time of day, Jimmy!” Thomas replied – though perhaps Jimmy did have a point – but it was too late now. “Get- get under the bed!”

Jimmy gawked. “What?”

“Just do it,” Thomas snapped back and hastened to put on his shirt.

He waited until Jimmy begrudgingly climbed under the cot, then he shoved the rest of his clothes under there and pulled over the covers so that Jimmy was at least somewhat successfully hidden behind them.

Thomas smoothed back his hair, took a breath and opened the door – realizing to his horror that it was not locked.

Alfred’s tall, gangly frame appeared. He was still in his livery.

“Alfred?” Thomas asked, trying to put on his best polite voice and hopefully not sound out of breath. He only stuck his head out into the hallway, hoping to obstruct the view into his bedroom.

The footman seemed hesitant and awkward; Thomas couldn’t say why – perhaps it was just… well, Alfred. He was _always_ more or less awkward.

“Sorry if I woke you Mr Barrow, I’d reckoned you hadn’t gone to bed just yet.”

Thomas shook his head innocently. _I had slightly different plans…_ “No, no, it’s fine. What’s the matter?”

Alfred looked down to his hands where he was holding a book. “Oh, nothing, I just- thought I’d give it back,” he said, holding out the item.

Thomas let out a sigh of relief – so he hadn’t heard or suspected anything. “Thank you,” he uttered and took the book. He’d lent it to Alfred ages ago, he completely forgot about it.

“It was good, I liked it,” the ginger-haired man said with an awkward smile.

 _Right, great… You never chat with me, but_ now _you want to stand here and talk?!_ thought Thomas impatiently, well aware that all it took was for Jimmy to sneeze and their lives would be over.

“So uhh,” mumbled Alfred at last. “Thank you, Mr Barrow. Good night then.”

“Good Night, Alfred,” Thomas replied and closed the door almost too insistently.

He leaned with his back against it, waiting to hear Alfred’s footsteps walking away. When he was certain that he had left, Thomas exhaled in relief.

He carefully turned the key in the lock so that it didn’t make a sound.

“D'you ever clean up under here?” Jimmy said in a hushed voice as he crawled from under his hiding spot, brushing dust off himself.

Thomas ignored his complaint. “This was too close, Jimmy,” he said, a concern etched across his brow.

Jimmy’s expression changed. He nodded solemnly, looking down at his feet and gesturing to the door. “S'ppose that one's on me… I forgot to lock it when I came to you-”

“Don’t,” Thomas interrupted and stepped closer to take Jimmy’s hand. “It’s nobody’s fault, it’s just this- it’s always the bloody _situation_ we’re in, isn't it!” He sounded despondent but there was also a hint of anger. “If it’s not the door, it could be making a noise or someone seeing us… What’s the difference if we risk it every night or every fortnight? Any day, anything could be a landmine, we can’t know that.”

It was unfair that two adult men had to sneak around like naughty little schoolboys for as little as a few quick, short moments together; but it was the game they had been thrust into, and as much as they could bend the rules, they still had to play the game.

Thomas rubbed the back of Jimmy’s hand with his thumb in a gesture of comfort. “But it’s alright. Crisis averted, innit?”

Jimmy nodded and finally looked up.

He had such a darling, boyish, innocent expression on his face, Thomas thought. It made his own face soften. “If we do go down, we go down in glorious flames,” Thomas proclaimed, uncharacteristically carelessly. It was Jimmy who had infected him with this attitude, but he was glad of it because it made him appreciate the moment. “And one day, we’ll be out of here anyway.”

That finally made Jimmy smile. “Glorious flames, huh? I like your style, Mr Barrow,” he said and leaned in for a kiss, taking Thomas's soft lips between his own.

With the door securely locked – and bolted, for good measure, with 'the most useful chair in the world,' as Jimmy called it – the pair made their way to the bed as quietly as possible. They made love less hastily than it had appeared they would before Alfred’s interruption. After he kissed every inch of Jimmy's hot, golden skin, Thomas took both their erections into his hand, rubbing them together slowly at first and then at a quicker pace that made their breaths and heartbeats mingle together into a rhythm of intimate pleasure. It was their heaven – if only a tiny, sweet and secret corner of heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just can't keep their hands off each other - and they like to push their luck.

Anticipation hung in the air all evening. Jimmy was absentmindedly flicking through a deck of cards, pretending to be doing something interesting, while Thomas settled on smoking and reading a book to pass the time. The clock was just striking eleven when Mr Molesley and Ms Baxter, the last two besides Thomas and Jimmy, decided to leave the servant’s hall and go upstairs.

As soon as their silhouettes vanished from view, Jimmy lifted his gaze up to the clock, then turned to Thomas. “You reckon we should _go_ too?” he asked, a naughty glimmer crossing his eyes.

One corner of Thomas’s lips lifted up contently. “I s’ppose,” he agreed and put his book down.

Jimmy rose to his feet and circled over to Thomas slowly, like a curious cat with its eyes on the prey. He stopped behind him and made one last look down the hall to check that they were truly alone, then he leaned down to whisper in his ear in a low voice: “Your room or mine, Mr Barrow?”

Thomas smirked and stubbed out his cigarette, purring contently as Jimmy’s fingers came up to his shoulder, massaging it gently.

“You don’t waste your time, Mr Kent,” Thomas teased back, finally giving in and turning to Jimmy.

But Jimmy surprised him, because as soon as they were facing each other, he leaned down for a kiss, his hands softly but urgently cupping Thomas’s face.

Thomas’s eyes grew wide and Jimmy grinned both at him and at his own boldness.

“I certainly don’t, Mr Barrow,” he chuckled. “And I’ve been waiting all day for this,” he added, running his thumb along Thomas’s cheekbone. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise as Thomas suddenly pulled him down into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“Well then,” he hummed, hands slowly tracing up and down Jimmy’s muscular back. “That makes two of us,” he said, but his eyes did scan the hallway just one more time. “On second thought, maybe we could stay here a moment longer? All alone, with no…-” he leaned in and nuzzled at Jimmy’s ear before whispering, “-interruptions.”

Jimmy’s eyes slid close and his skin broke in goose bumps at the pleasantness of Thomas’s divine mouth that nibbled at his ear. Oh, the ways this man knew how to use his mouth… They kissed again, slowly and with care, savouring the moment-

But a noise from up on the landing broke their enjoyment and the light suddenly turned on. They heard murmurs and footsteps, and jumped up like their seats were on fire.

“Shite!” cursed Jimmy under his breath. “Who the bloody-”

Thomas grabbed his hand, then quickly and quietly urged him (as well as himself) back towards the boot room. Mr Carson’s humming voice became recognizable and his footsteps were getting closer.

“Get in,” Thomas instructed and pushed Jimmy into the room, following, then carefully closing the door. _So long as the old man isn’t here at this hour to polish some shoes…_

They heard footsteps approaching, and then a gush of water from the faucet. A cupboard opened and some cutlery clanged. Thomas and Jimmy huddled together, ears pressed against the door, their hearts beating fast. In the pitch darkness, all Thomas could see were Jimmy’s glistening eyes, open wide with fear as well as curiosity. Thomas suddenly remembered that the light in the hall was on, of course, and a wave of anxiety washed over him – but perhaps Mr Carson would just think that the last person who left the servant's hall forgot to turn it off.

Why did they hide? They weren’t breaking any laws by being down here, even if it was late. All they had to do was peel themselves off one another and act normal. Well, then again, the old butler would no doubt be nosy with his questions so perhaps this _was_ the best choice…

“What is he doing?” whispered Jimmy. “Is he- is he having a snack or something?”

Thomas shrugged, his brow creased in concentration to catch every little sound.

Something was put on the table – or the counter, they couldn’t tell – a minute or two passed, and the footsteps were on the move again. The light was put out, which Thomas and Jimmy could see under the door, and the man ascended the stairs. The last thing they heard was the door open, then close, and everything went quiet again.

Thomas let out a long exhale and closed his eyes, while Jimmy leaned with his back against the wall, relieved. They stayed in silence for a few moments.

“No bloody privacy in this house,” Thomas finally said and they both chuckled, tension leaving their bodies.

Jimmy’s hand found Thomas's – the wounded one – and gave it a gentle squeeze. He then casually brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. The fact that Thomas couldn’t see much apart from the rough outlines of Jimmy’s body was making the sensation of Jimmy’s lips that much sweeter; he brushed them over Thomas’s knuckles softly, then undid the little button on the glove.

“Jimmy?” he asked tentatively.

Jimmy hummed an affirmative ‘mhm,’ and proceeded to kiss Thomas’s hand. “I think,” he said, “that we could just stay here a bit.”

“After we almost got caught?”

Jimmy had moved on to undoing the buttons on Thomas’s vest, his fingers seeking to reveal more skin. “Frankly, there’s a higher chance we could get caught upstairs – where everyone else is,” he added and tackled Thomas’s shirt.

Thomas didn’t stop him; he had considered it, but his hands didn’t move to take action.

“I’m beginning to suspect,” he said quietly and pressed a kiss on Jimmy’s neck, giving in, “that danger gets you quite excited.”

Jimmy chuckled and his hands slid under Thomas’s shirt. “ _You_ get me excited.”

When most of their clothes were somewhere on the floor and they were kissing fervently in the darkness, Thomas used his hands to guide himself down Jimmy’s body. Jimmy leaned against the door for balance; the moment he felt Thomas’s lips teasing his erection, he let out a long, satisfied moan and ran a hand through Thomas’s hair, lightly pulling at it.

“ _Ahh-_ god, yes, please,” he whispered, throbbing with excitement as Thomas’s inviting warmth enveloped him. Every second brought him closer to the edge; even though he could not see Thomas properly, he knew his face well enough that he could picture it – his beautiful lips on him, because he had seen them there a thousand times, yet he could never get bored of that image. 

"Oh, fuck-" He breathed fast and his body imploded with pleasure. His muscles trembled with the aftershocks of orgasm, but Thomas's steady hands on his thighs offered stability. When he came up, they kissed and Jimmy could taste himself on Thomas's lips. "Your turn," he whispered ruggedly in Thomas's mouth with a wicked grin.

If anyone at Downton knew about their little adventure! There was something delightfully sweet in the fact that they were absolutely oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is following this series :) Final chapter will be up on the 15th.


	5. Chapter 5

“Right- so you certainly _do_ have a thing for danger,” Thomas concluded under his breath while they were stealthily sneaking around on the gallery.

Jimmy’s footsteps suddenly came to a halt, and so did Thomas’s, and they pressed their backs against the wall, listening.

“Since I first saw you, I knew that smile of yours would get me in trouble,” Thomas whispered to Jimmy's profile. “Although, I didn’t quite imagine it would be _this_ kind of trouble-”

He saw the side of Jimmy’s face and a smirk stretching across it. “Come on,” the blonde man said and pulled Thomas by the hand once he had made sure that the coast was clear.

But Thomas couldn’t quite drop the topic. “And what about the bloody sheets?”

Jimmy smiled to himself; there was something so endearing about Thomas in this state, a little worried, not quite in control of the situation. “Don’t worry,” Jimmy replied, “We'll be very careful – but if something _does_ happen, we can wipe 'em, turn them 'round,” he shrugged nonchalantly while Thomas gawked at him – but, god, Jimmy's devil-may-care attitude had such a magnetic appeal, he could not deny that.

“Don’t look at me like that, you know they'll change the bedding anyway when somebody comes to stay in the room,” Jimmy insisted. “They always do.”

He was not wrong, but Thomas still sighed. Well, then again, if he were truly against this plan, he wouldn't be here tonight, would he?

Lady Mary and Lady Edith were both away in London for a few days and this part of the house was practically empty. No one was around and no one would hear a peep. If there ever was one, this was the perfect opportunity for something reckless.

That ‘reckless’ meant sneaking into the guest bedroom at the end of the hall for some _privacy_.

The two men checked down the hallway once again, then hurried into the bedroom at the end of the hall and silently closed the door.

“I can't believe we're actually doing this!” Jimmy whispered excitedly, turning the key in the lock as quietly as he could, just to be safe.

“That makes two of us,” said Thomas, looking around the room in appreciation and leaning to the bedside table to turn on the small lamp.

The bedroom lit up in warm, dim amber.

“Mmm,” hummed Jimmy and looked longingly towards the soft pillows and crisp white covers. “Now that’s a bed,” he said mischievously with a wink at Thomas, then let his back hit the cloud-soft mattress. “C’mere then, Mr Barrow.”

Thomas smiled, always happy to see Jimmy so leisurely sprawled out on the bed. His reservations faded, and he remembered the 'glorious flames'. He tackled his tie and crawled over Jimmy, straddling him while Jimmy was already busy removing his vest.

Their lips met in a slow, long kiss.

“Will you touch me?” Jimmy asked in a whisper, arching his hips up to brush against Thomas’s which met his halfway.

Thomas cupped his face and pressed a quick peck on his nose. “Whenever you'll want me to, love,” he breathed.

He reached down between them with one hand and deftly undid Jimmy’s trousers while they kissed passionately and Jimmy’s fingers ran down Thomas’s spine to bring them closer together.

Jimmy moaned lowly as Thomas took their erections into his hand and the sensation of skin-on-skin contact overwhelmed him. “Thomasss-”

“Hnn, yes, darling,” Thomas echoed in reply, closing his eyes and moving against Jimmy, focusing on the euphoric feeling below his waist and on Jimmy’s delicious gasps and groans.

They spent a few minutes rocking against each other, but then reluctantly broke contact only so long that they got rid of the rest of their clothes which prevented skin from kissing skin.

“I want you inside me,” Jimmy whispered lustfully into Thomas’s ear as Thomas ground his hips down and kissed his neck with such fervour that Jimmy gasped in surprise; Thomas worried it might leave a mark, but the collars of footman’s liveries should do the job of covering any love-bites.

Thomas obliged his darling Jimmy; he reached lower, letting his fingers explore the area that made Jimmy shake with anticipation – and once the initial discomfort was breached, Jimmy’s sinful, melodic gasps of pleasure and his eager fingers digging into Thomas's back invited Thomas to switch his fingers for his throbbing-hard on.

Their ragged breaths merged and their bodies fused together as Thomas pushed inside. They moved against one another, faster and faster, until they ended up sweaty and hot and full of desire, finding harbour in waves of orgasm that washed through them almost simultaneously.

They lay in each other’s arms, spent, limbs entwined and heartbeats gradually slowing down.

Thomas wiped the sweaty strands off his forehead and turned his head to look at Jimmy; a perfect Greek statue, illuminated by the gentle amber light, his plump lips still slightly parted. An acute awareness overwhelmed him - he loved this man with every fibre of his being.

Jimmy turned towards him and smiled softly and contently, unaware of his thoughts. He leaned in to kiss Thomas’s cheek.

Thomas felt blessed, yet somehow still a bit sad. Jimmy deserved so much more than a quick shag in their employers’ guest room. He deserved the world.

“One day,” said Thomas and gently stroked Jimmy's arm, “we'll have a place of our own. A big, soft bed, like this one, just for us. I promise.”

Jimmy hummed contently in agreement and curled himself closer to Thomas. “A neat little kitchen too, with a white table and chairs, a red kettle and matching mugs for our morning tea,” he added.

Thomas smirked. “You don’t even cook, love. Why does the kitchen have to be so fancy?”

Jimmy nudged him playfully. “I can learn! Besides, we have to eat, don’t we? Might as well do it in a pretty kitchen.”

Thomas laughed and added, “and we’ll definitely need thick curtains – to keep out all the peeping Toms,” he concluded with a smirk. “It’ll be just the two of us, and we’ll be free to be ourselves. Me with you, and you with me.”

The calm determination in Thomas's voice made Jimmy certain that their dreams would one day come true. He took a moment to appreciate Thomas’s profile; something he loved doing. This was it. This man was his happiness.

“I love you,” he said softly.

There was a kiss on his forehead, a simple and tender gesture with which Thomas liked expressing his affection.

“I love you too, Jimmy,” he replied quietly.

They couldn't fall asleep in this cosy room, but they let themselves have a few more moments; to dream about the future without falling asleep; to savour one another’s company without interruptions or fear. They both knew that no matter what their dreams may be, the greatest thing they could ever wish for had already come true – they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this short fic collection is officially done! :) Thanks to everyone who reads and/or leaves kudos or a comment. I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed these five little stories.


End file.
